Hidup Kembali
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Bagaimana jika Len dan Rin hidup kembali namun dalam waktu bergantian? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupan mereka?/ RinxLen, RintoxLenka/ Warning: (sangat) gaje, aneh, abal, jelek, dll/One-Shot/Read and Review?


Judul: Hidup Kembali

Misc - Vocaloid

Author: Sae Kiyomi

Main Chara: [Rin.K, Len.K] Rinto.K, Lenka.K

Summary: bagaimana jika Len dan Rin hidup kembali namun dalam waktu bergantian? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupan mereka?

Warning: (sangat) gaje, aneh, abal, jelek, dll

Genre: Romance

Type: One-shot

Disclaimer: walaupun Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, namun Fict ini Sae yang atur.

* * *

Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang manis, imut dan paling bahagia di dunia. Mereka adalah pasangan Len dan Rin, yang MASIH DUDUK DI BANGKU 4 SD, alias BERUMUR 9 TAHUN.

Suatu hari, Kagami Len sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan pacarnya, Kagamine Rin.

"Rin-chan," panggil Len.

"Ya?"

"Aku sayang kamu."

"Rin juga sayang Len."

Pada esoknya, mereka janjian kencan di taman bermain. Len menunggu Rin sambil beberapa kali melihat jam.

"Len!" gadis manis bernama Rin itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Len. Len membalasnya, dan Rin menghampirinya. "Maaf. lama ya?"

"Enggak kok," kata Len tersenyum. Len langsung menggandeng Rin dengan lembut dan sukses membuat Rin merona.

"L-leeen…"

"Kenapa?" kata Len polos.

"T-tanganmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh aku sayang Rin."

"…" Rin terdiam namun merona. Mereka bermain di taman bermain cukup lama, kira-kira dua jam.

"Len, ayo!" kata Rin menarik Len. Gadis mungil itu berlari ke tengah jalan raya, sehingga tanpa ia sadari, gadis mungil tersebut sudah mau ditabrak oleh truk besar.

"Rinnyyy!"

BRAK!

Rin jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya menghantam aspal. Namun gadis chibi itu terbangun, dan ia dapat melihat Len, kekasihnya itu, tersungkur di depan truk, dengan berdarah-darah.

"Len!" teriak Rin menghampirinya. "Len! Len!"

Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat mereka segera menelepon ambulans. Lima belas menit kemudian, Len telah dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rin kepada Lenka, kakak dari Len yang berumur 14 tahun itu, dan juga pacar dari Rinto yang juga seumuran dengan Lenka, kakak Rin. Lenka hanya menangis di pelukan Rinto. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau…"

"Len telah ke alam sana," kata Lenka setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Rin terpaku, syok mendengar perkataan Lenka. "D-dia… meninggal."

"Tidak… t-tidak… LEN!" jerit Rin. Lenka mengusap air matanya, dan memeluk Rin.

"Do-dokter telah me-mengusahakan yang terbaik, R-rin. Saat sebelum operasi, dokter telah berkata, kemungkinan selamat kecil sekali, karena Len ma-masih koma saat operasi. Da-dan…" Lenka tidak kuat melanjutkan perkataannya, dan terdiam.

_"Rinny~!"_

"Tidak, LEEEEN!"

* * *

Setelah pemakaman jenazah Len, Rin tetap berduka.

Marilah kita lihat kisah Len di alam sana.

"Aku di mana?" kata Len sambil mengusap matanya.

"Selamat datang, Len," sambut seorang wanita cantik yang memegang tongkat bercahaya.

"Aku di mana? Siapa kamu?"

"Kamu berada di surga, Len sayang. Dan aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu," kata wanita cantik -alias malaikat pelindung Len- itu. Len masih bingung.

"Eh?"

"Begini, Len manis. Kamu meninggal, dan sekarang kamu akan masuk surga."

"Bagaimana dengan Rin?"

"Rin? Dia berada di pemakamanmu, sedang berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu di sini."

"Apa!?" teriak Len tidak percaya. "Jadi aku telah meninggal!? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi Len…"

"Len sayang," suara lembut menegur Len.

"Dan siapa kamu?" kata Len curiga.

"Aku adalah pemimpin pasukan sorga ini. Begini Len, jika kamu tidak mau meninggal, aku akan memberimu kesempatan hidup sekali lagi. Tapi dengan syarat."

"Ya?"

"Jika kamu tidak bisa melindungi Rin, aku akan menarik kembali hak untuk hidup di dunia. Bagaimana?" kata pemimpin pasukan surga.

"Baiklah, aku terima! Dan terima kasih, kepala pemimpin!"

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian, Len lahir kembali, dalam keluarga Kagamine.

"Rin, siapa nama adik kita ini?" kata suara anak laki-laki kepada anak perempuan yang dipanggil Rin.

"Aku mau menamainya Len! Karena dia sangat mirip dengan "Len"," kata Rin tersenyum ke arah anak bayi yang baru terlahir di keluarga Kagamine itu.

_R-rin! Ini aku, Len Kagami!_

"Oeek… Oeek…"

"Rin, Len-chan melihat kamu, lho!" kata Rinto.

_Rinto-niichan, ya? Dia sekarang besar sekali._

"Ah, Rinto-nii juga dikenalnya! Salam kenal, Len-chan. Aku Rin, Oneechanmu. Ini Rinto-nii, Oniichan Len-chan dan aku," kata Rin tersenyum. Anak bayi itu menggenggam jari telunjuk Rin.

_Rin, apakah kamu sudah melupakan aku? Ini aku, Rin! Aku Len, pacarmu!_

"Oeek… Oeek…"

"Sudah, tuh, Len-chan menangis kan. Len mau tidur," kata ibu mereka, Neru.

Selama dua tahun setelah Len terlahir kembali, ingatan Len tidak dihapus, dan diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi oleh kepala pasukan surga.

"Len-chan," kata Rin tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi adiknya yang tertidur. "Bagaimana kabar "Len" ya?"

Esoknya, Lenka Kagami, yaitu kakak dari Len Kagami, mengajak keluarga Kagamine itu berjalan-jalan. Mereka berjalan ke taman bermain, dengan Len yang berumur 4 tahun, dan Rin yang berusia 15 tahun. Rin menggandeng Len kecil.

"Rin..neechan!" panggil Len.

"Ya, Len-chan?"

"Len… mau kue!" kata Len sambil menarik baju Rin. Rin tersenyum, dan membelikan Len kecil kue.

_Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku terus menyembunyikan kebenaran darimu…_

"Ano, Rin?" kata Lenka pelan.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menggandeng Len?"

"Boleh. Aku mau beli minum dulu, ya," kata Rin melepaskan genggaman tangan Len.

"Ah, Rin-neechan!"

"Kakak beli minum buat Len dulu. Len sama Lenka-neechan saja ya. Lenka-nee baik kok," kata Rin berjalan pergi.

_Aku tahu… dari dulu aku tahu, kok._

"Lenka…neechan!" panggil Len.

"Ya?"

"Lenka-neechan dulu punya adik laki-laki ya?" kata Len memancing.

"Iya. Dulu namanya Len, namun dia meninggal tertabrak truk," kata Lenka tersenyum. Walaupun tersenyum, kesedihan tersirat di mata Lenka.

"Lenka-neechan."

"Ya?"

"Lenka-neechan percaya reinkarnasi?"

Detik itu juga Lenka melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Len, dan berjongkok. Ditatapnya mata bocah 4 tahun itu dalam-dalam.

"Len, jangan bilang kalau…"

"Lenka-nee, aku ini Len, Len Kagami yang diberi kesempatan reinkarnasi."

.

.

"Leeen…" Lenka langsung menangis memeluk Len Kagamine erat-erat. "Kamu… kamu… hidup lagi?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Lenka-nee. Tapi aku masih ingat, kalau dulu aku adalah anak dari pasangan Lily dan Leon, yang sekarang adalah ibu kakak Lenka," kata Len. Lenka langsung percaya bahwa Len adalah dulu pernah menjadi adiknya, karena gaya bicaranya sangat mirip dengan Len Kagami.

"A-aku tidak tahu caranya bagaimana… tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur kamu ada di sini, lagi," kata Lenka tidak berhenti menangis.

"Lenka!" panggil Rinto. Dia kaget melihat kekasihnya sedang menangis sambil memeluk adik bungsunya. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu… tidak bisa menjelaskan," kata Lenka terputus-putus. "Aku sayang kamu, Len!" "Baik sebagai adik, ataupun sebagai adik iparku nanti," bisik Lenka melanjutkan.

"Lenka-neechan kenapa nangis?" kata Rin menghampiri Lenka dan Len.

"Tidak apa-apa, ya kan, Len?" kata Lenka mengusap matanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Iya!"

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Lenka sambil berdiri.

Len kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh.

"Duh! Jatuh kan!" kata Rin sambil menepuk pantat Len yang kotor.

"Tehee~"

Len menerima balon pemberian Rinto. Mereka berjalan dengan gembira. Namun hati yang paling senang adalah Lenka, bahwa mengetahui adiknya hidup kembali.

Rin memberi susu kaleng yang baru dia beli. Namun kaleng tersebut terjatuh dan tertendang oleh Rinto.

"Ah, maaf," kata Rinto mengejar kaleng itu.

"Len aja!" kata Len mengejar kaleng tersebut. Kaleng itu menggelinding menuju jalan raya.

TIN-TINNN!

_Entah kenapa, aku merasakan bahwa aku akan kehilangan Rin lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya…_

"LEN! AWAS!"

BRAK!

Rin berlari ke tengah jalan raya dan memeluk Len kecil. Rin tertabrak truk. Seketika itu juga, Len syok.

_RIN!_

"RIN!" teriak Len panik. Lenka dan Rinto menghampiri mereka. Darah segar mengucur dari kepala Rin.

"Le-len… tidak apa-apa. Wal-walaupun nanti aku mati… aku bisa menyusul "Len"," kata Rin terengah-engah.

_Tidak, Rin. Len yang kamu tunggu di dunia sana sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah reinkarnasi…_

"Rin! Tidak! Jangan terjadi lagi!" teriak Lenka panik.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi. Semua orang sedang berkumpul di rumah duka. Semua orang hadir di sana, kecuali Len.

"A-aku salah… ja-jangan pergi, Rin. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," gumam Len. Sekarang ia sedang duduk sambil menangis, di luar rumah duka itu.

"Len."

Suara lembut menegur Len. Dia melihat sosok wanita bersayap menghampirinya. Dia ingat, bahwa malaikat itu adalah malaikat pelindungnya.

"Kumohon, tolong lindungi Rin!"

"Maaf, kami sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi."

"Tidak! Jangann!"

* * *

Sekarang Rin di alam sana.

"Aku sudah mati ya," gumam Rin.

"Selamat datang di pintu perbatasan alam baka dan dunia manusia," kata pemimpin pasukan yang dulu juga dijumpai Len.

"Halo."

"Jika kamu melewati gerbang ini, kamu akan sampai ke pintu surga, anakku," kata pemimpin pasukan surga.

"Apakah… aku bisa bertemu dengan Len Kagami?" tanya Rin. Pemimpin pasukan mengeluarkan buku besar.

"Sebentar ya. Kagami… Kagami… Kagami… Len… maaf, namanya tidak ada di daftar surga maupun neraka, Rin sayang," kata pemimpin pasukan dengan lembut.

"EH? Jadi sekarang dia di mana?"

"Dia sudah reinkarnasi, dan menjelma menjadi Len Kagamine, yakni adik bungsumu, Rin," kata pemimpin pasukan menjelaskan. Lalu detik berikutnya air mata mengucur dari mata Rin Kagamine.

"Ku-kumohon, ijinkan aku ada di samping Len," pinta Rin memelas. "Aku ingin bersama Len, tolong. A-aku tidak tahu, kalau dia adalah kekasihku."

"…" pemimpin pasukan itu terdiam. Dia berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, Rin Kagamine. Aku memberimu hak lahir kembali. Tapi, ingatanmu akan dihapus. Tidak seperti Len, yang diberi hak mengingat masa lalunya. Aku akan membuatmu hidup di samping Len, bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah."

Cahaya lembut menghampiri Rin. Rin merasa mengantuk sekali, dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Dan…" kata Len terputus-putus. "Apa hak hidupku… akan ditarik kembali?"

"Begini, Len," ucap sang malaikat pelindung pelan. "Kamu gagal membahagiakan Rin, dan sebagai gantinya, kami menarik jiwa Rin ke sana."

Len tidak dapat bicara lagi. Air mata mengalir dari pipinya, menangis.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Ya? Ya? Oke, Len, aku harus kembali. Ada rapat dewan malaikat. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama denganmu. Dan aku tidak bisa mengusahakan. Sampai jumpa, Len sayang," kata malaikat pelindung. Cahaya itu langsung menghilang terbang ke langit.

"Len," panggil Lenka lembut. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak mau mengurusi dua anak laki-laki yang menangis (maksudnya Len dan Rinto). Rinto sudah menunggu kita di mobil. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Kepadakupun tidak. Dia masih syok," kata Lenka memeluk (mantan) sang adik.

"Lenka-nee," kata Len pelan.

"Ya?" kata Lenka.

"Apa dulu Lenka-nee sedih waktu aku meninggal?"

"Tentu saja aku sedih, Len sayang."

"Apa akan sesedih saat Rinto-nii meninggal?"

Lenka terdiam. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Len sayang," kata Lenka lembut seperti kapas. "Begini. Meninggal memang berduka, namun, kita tidak boleh egois, memaksa orang tersebut untuk hidup kembali. Kita juga harus berpikir, kalau orang itu akan bahagia di surga. Begini Len, jika kamu terus bersedih, nanti Rin yang di surga juga akan sedih. Kan lebih sedih lagi kalau mengetahui orang yang kita tangisi itu tidak bahagia di sorga?"

Len terdiam lama. "Lenka-nee benar."

"Sudah, yuk," kata Lenka menjulurkan tangannya. Len menyambutnya.

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian, seorang bayi perempuan lahir di keluarga Kagami. Lenka sangat senang akan kedatangan adik barunya. Namun agak terkejut juga, mendapat adik di saat usianya dua puluh tahun. Adik barunya itu gembul, dan berambut kuning madu, seperti Lenka.

"Len, siapa namanya?" kata Lenka.

"Rin…" kata Len tersenyum. Sekilas, Len dapat melihat seberkas cahaya menghampiri Rin kecil, seperti saat dulu dia dilahirkan kembali.

Lalu, Len dapat melihat kepala pasukan sorga berdiri di belakang anak bayi itu, dan mengedipkan matanya, lalu menghilang. Len tersenyum.

_Rin, selamat terlahir kembali di dunia. Dan salam kenal, Rinny._

* * *

Sae: selesai! Ceritanya penuh dengan kegajean dan keanehan. Sae sebenarnya mau buat di saat Len dan Rin yang telah reinkarnasi ini dewasa. Tapi sepertinya prosesnya lama :3

Intinya, cerita ini tentang Len yang mati, lalu hidup kembali di keluarga Rin, sebagai adiknya. Terus Rin mati, lalu hidup di keluarga Len sebelumnya, yakni keluarganya Lenka. Begitulah.

Yuu: hari ini Yuu yang menemani kalian semua!

Sae: jujur, fict ini Sae bikin tanpa pikir panjang dulu. Oh iya, maaf bagi reader yang baca My Tsundere Maid-sama 2 dan Authors, VocaUtau and Love?, sementara fict itu saya berhentikan dulu, bersangkutan Sae mau ujian panjang. Jujur, fict ini gaje banget!

Yuu: terus kenapa Sae-san bikin dan publish fictnya?

Sae: #pundung# Sae kan pingin sekali-sekali bikin cerita yang 'agak' misterius itu loh. Oh iya, nama orang tua Lenka, kepala pasukan, dan malaikat pelindung Len Sae males mikir namanya, jadi Sae enggak tulis nama mereka. Maaf soalnya Rinto enggak Sae kasih dialog.

Rinto (muncul entah dari mana): #nangis di pojokan#

Sae: aduh, Sae minta maaf banget yaaa~ cuma Sae kasih satu kali… #ikutan nangis#

Yuu: aku dicuekkin…

Sae: dan sebenarnya Sae mau tulis juga proses percintaan Lenka dan Rinto, tapi berhubung Sae-lagi-ujian, Sae jadi males. Maaf ya #sembah sujud#

Rinto: #makin keras nangisnya#

Yuu: #mukul gendang#

Sae: Yuu-chan, mau aku bacok atau aku tabok? #evil smirk#

Yuu: KYAAA! RNR MINNA!


End file.
